The Fear Rooms
by Mew-Loves-Cakes
Summary: The main five - not including Applejack - have gone on a quest to find a haunted mansion. When they get there, they are split up by a cross in the path. Each of them goes down a path and finds a room, the Fear Room. Though the house was built but no one lived there or went near it, there was a plaque on the door with their names on.
1. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie

**Summary: Continued: ****These look like ordinary rooms, but when you enter, ot shows your worst fear! And even worse, there is no magic allowed! How will they get out, and if they do, will they survive the challenge at the end?**

**Hello! Welcome to my new story! Me and my sisters (Check them out, el-moriarty and assassinperson) have thought up this idea that we will all do, but differently and in different universes. I took up the MLP universe and here it is!**

Twilight eagerly trotted to her house. Spike had gathered all her friends, so she could tell them about what she'd found. 'Hi girls!' Twilight exclaimed as she trotted in. Applejack sighed 'Can ya get this over with, Twi? Ah need to get back to tha farm and keep up Applebuck season! Big Macintosh and Applebloom can't handle it without me!' Twilight nodded 'I know but I have found a map!' Applejack heard and said 'Good, now ah can get back to ma farm. You guys can find what's in the map!' Fluttershy looked aghast at Applejacks suggestion. 'Applejack! What about the elements of harmony?' Applejack snorted 'We won't need them.' And she left. They all looked at Twilight who laughed slightly. 'AAANYWAY lets go!'

The main five at the moment trotted out. They started following Twilight through the quaint and quiet Ponyville. They passed house after house unti; they got to the Everfree. 'W... we aren't going in there, are we?' Fluttershy squeaked before she hid behind a bush. Twilight laughed kindly. 'No, we are going around, to the river.' So then they trotted off on their adventure. Pinkie Pie kindly sung a song as they walked.

'When you're rife with devastation  
There's a simple explanation,  
You're a toy-makers creation,  
Trapped inside a crystal ball!  
And whichever way he tilts it  
Know that we must be resilient  
We won't let him break our spirits  
As we sing our silly song!'

Rarity stared at Pinkie Pie 'What song is that?' Pinkie Pie giggled before saying 'I don't know but it's the writers favourite song!' The other four stared at her in bewilderment before Twilight exclaimed 'It's there! The mansion!' They all gasped at the mansion. It was a big cream building, made in 1890 and made of wood and bricks. There was ivy dancing it's way up the walls and pieces of the paint and bricks had fallen out. There were no windows, having been blocked up adding to the creep factor. Rainbow Dash was also nervous but trotted forwards 'Come on! Let's get the gold!' The other three agreed and raced towards the house. Little did they know, a dragons ghost was watching them from the attic...

They entered and the inside was dreary. It was made of wood and poorly lit, only by torches. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash walk forwards for a bit until they come to a room with five ways to go. Twilight sighs 'Well, we should turn back.' She turned around and yelled in surprise, making them all swivel around. The door they entered through was gone! The only was out was to go down a path. Pinkie Pie rolled down the middle path, Rarity trotted calmly down the left-most path, Rainbow Dash zoomed through the second left path, with Fluttershy and Twilight taking the remaining paths.

We go to Rainbow Dash first.

Rainbow Dash confidently flew down the hall, then crashed into the wall! 'OOF!' She hit the ground and stood up, rubbing her muzzle 'Owch. That REALLY hurt! Who puts a wall here?' She noticed the door. 'Hey, it has my name on!' She opened the door and entered. It was an oak brown room, plain and simple. 'Well this is easy.' She said trotting towards the door on the other side. Suddenly, the room started to spin around Rainbow Dash 'Hey, what's happening? GUYS? Get me out of this freaky place!' She flew to where the door should have been but it was empty wall. 'Hey Dash.' said a voice.

'Spitfire! How did you get he...' Rainbow Dash's voice trailed off when she saw Spitfire, Fleetfoot and Soarin' glaring at her. Then she noticed she was in Cloudsdale. She smiled slightly then instantly it was wiped off her face. 'Um, guys, why are you frowning?' Spitfire walked forwards 'You are the worst Wonderbolt ever! If it wasn't for us improvising, we would have lost all our popularity! You are no longer a Wonderbolt.' They turned and started walking away. 'Guys, wait, what do you mean?!' Rainbow found herself tearing up as her idols walked away. 'Aww what's wrong Dash? Can't handle your worst fear?' Asked a harsh voice which was familiar...

She twirled around, nothing there. Then she heard it again. 'Oh you can't see me.' That voice. Dash thought. It's all too familiar. 'Wait a second! You are that dragon I kicked when you were snoring! How are you here?' The dragon sighed 'I was that dragon. I am no longer with you. Now, I will leave you to ponder.' And with that, there was a woosh and Rainbow was left alone with the knowledge she was no longer a Wonderbolt, and never would be one. She broke down on the cloud floor 'I wish Twilight was here, to work out that Egg head stuff!' Then an idea struck her 'What did he say about my worst fear?'

Now to Pinkie Pie.

'Hello? Mrs Narrator? I can hear you ya know!' Pinkie Pie chirped as she trotted along. Then she saw a door 'Ooh, a door with my name on it!' She giggled and bounded in. Soon, it started spinning. 'Whooo this is making me dizzy!' The room stopped spinning and there was loads of ponies. It was a party at SugarCube corner! Yet, they weren't having fun. 'Hey guys? Why aren't you having fun?' Lyra walked up to her 'You hold a party every day, it's now BORING! I don't have fun anymore.' Pinkie Pie stared, sadness filling her eyes as ponies everywhere agreed.

- Skip to the 'Next Day' and a new party -

Pinkie waited in the middle of the room for ponies to appear. No one came. Not even her friends, or Mr and Mrs Cake who worked there! She went to her room, her main deflating and she lay on her bed before sobbing loudly, waving tears everywhere. 'NO ONE LIKES MY PARTIES ANYMORE!' Then an icy chill came into the room 'Aw, poor Pinkie Pie. Does no one like your parties?' Pinkie stoped sobbing and jumped up 'DISCORD! WHAT DID YOU DO?' The voice rang through the room 'Discord? You are accusing me of being Discord? True he is 1/6th dragon and I am a dragon but that's too far!' Pinkie wiped her eyes 'Sorry. It just... Feels horrible! I am living my worst fear and I don't know how to face it!'

The dragon laughed 'Oh Pinkie Pie, I didn't even need to give you a small explanation! You are as bright as ever!' Pinkie nodded and was about to say something when there was a gust of icy wind and the dragon disappeared. 'Wait, what did I say? How do i face my worst fear? WRITER!' **Yes what?** 'TELL ME HOW TO FACE MY FEAR!' **Nuh uh, you have to find out for yourself! *Poofs away*** 'HEY READERS? HELP ME PLEASE! Urgh, you're no help. Anyway, what do I do? I don't be a psycho, that's for sure.' She giggled 'I'll just think then. Ooh, I have it!'


	2. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity

**Hiya Cupcakes! Welcome to another edition of 'The Fear Rooms'! Anyway, this was by far the easiest to write. I lied, it wasn't. Anyway, I have a question to pose to you.  
Do you want more people looking at your stuff? Reading your stories? Stuff like that? Well, if you go through and read 'The Story of the Unknown Pokemon' then find the phrase that references to another fan-fiction of mine, PM me with the phrase! If you get it right, I will go through, read your stories and such, and ask other to do the same! el-moriarty is now Digital-Sparrow-El, BTW.**

**Twilight Time. This was the easiest to write.**

Twilight trotted uneasily down the corridors, her hron lit with a bright light. 'Hello? Girls?' She called. She froze when she heard the faint sound of screaming and crying in the distance. 'It's coming from down that corridor!' She reared up slightly and galloped off. After about 10 minutes of walking, she saw a room with the words 'Twilight Sparkle' engraved into the door. She gasped 'That's my name!' There was a WOOSH of cold air.  
'Given up already, Princess?' the voice asked.  
'Wh... Who are you? I'm not afraid to fight you!' Twilight said, yet suddenly she felt dizzy. She stumbled into the room to get her breath.  
Expecting a nice room, Twilight was greeted with a nasty shock. A bare dark room. Her magic began to falter, and then she couldn't use it at all. 'What? Where's my magic gone?' She took a few steps towards the door when the room started spinning. She shook her head, and when she opened her eyes, she was in the Canterlot throne room. She saw Celestia writing in letters. 'Princess Celestia! Oh I am so glad to see you!' Twilight exclaimed, rushing over to greet the princess. Celestia opened her eyes and glared at Twilight. 'Wh.. What did I do?' Twilight asked. Celestia looked tired, and even though she had put all the stuff down, her horn was still glowing.

'You failed me, Twilight. The mansion had a dark spirit in it, and look outside!' Twilight looked outside and was met with darkness, no moon, nothing. Just a pure black sky. 'Me and Luna are working with our magic to try and get the sun to appear, but there is no use.' Celestia continued, walking to the window. 'I am very disappointed Twilight. I will no longer be helping you. And you can forget your princesshood!' With that, Celestia 'took away' Twilights wings and walked out. The room rippled slightly. Twilight gasped in shock and cried slightly. The cold wind flew through and said 'Hi Twilight. Maybe I should enable your magic and let you work it out. Bye bye!' As the wind left, Twilight felt a wooshing sensation over her horn and felt a weight being lifted.

**The Rarity Drama.**

Rarity daintily trotted along the path, squealing in shock as she stepped in a spiders web and they got caught in her mane. 'No, I must be calm, for the girls.' She breathed in and cleaned herself with her magic before seeing a door. 'Hm... I am curious.' she murmured, seeing a glimmer under it. She giggled excitedly and ran into the room. But, it was empty. 'What sort of trick is this? It's not nice to trick a lady!' Rarity angrily announced. The breeze brushed into her room 'Ah Rarity, FINALLY. I've been waiting for ages for you to come!' Rarity froze in fright before trotting forwards.

The room span around before her eyes, changing into Sapphire Shore's work area. 'Sapphire Shores!' Rarity squealed excitedly, but stopped when she saw the angry look on Sapphire's face. 'These outfits are terrible!' Rarity glanced at the mucky brown dresses with fluffy edges. 'Ahh. Um...' Sapphire chucked hers down, the girls behind her copying. 'Rarity, I thought you were fabulous! I have plenty of fans to tell about you. They'll ALL know how horrible these were. Rarity instantly started panicking. 'I can make them better, honestly! Please, WAIT!' But it was too late. The girls had all left, leaving a distressed Rarity. 'I can't believe you!' 'Wow, bad.' 'Ah'm agreeing with the girls.' 'um... sorry...' '*Bounce bounce* Yeah, these are bad!' 'I thought you could make better.' Those were the voices of her friends. 'Ah agree with ma big sister!' 'Come on Sweetie Belle.' 'You're the worst sister EVER!' Those were the CMC.  
Rarity broke down on her couch. 'How could this have happened!' The breeze laughed mockingly. 'Aww, poor lickle Rarity.'  
'What did you do, you BRUTE?' Demanded Rarity. The breeze moved slightly.  
'Don't blame ME. Those were YOUR creations.' Rarity froze. He had a point. 'Oh...'  
'I can show you how to escape the nightmare. All you need to do is wake up.' His words echoed through her brain as she thought long and hard. The breeze chuckled and whizzed through the rooms.

The ghost yawned 'Let's go check on the girls.' He flew through every room, watching them. He chuckled evilly, going to the attic and to a chest. 'Ahh, home sweet home.'

**What could be in the chest? What is he talking about? How are the girls getting along? What has happened to Fluttershy and Applejack? Will we find out in the next chapter? Possibly. If you haven't, could you go and read my Authors Note at the top? Pwease? Anyway. Review if you liked it, I always get excited when you review.  
****Well done for reading this far.**


End file.
